Personal audio listening is most commonly accomplished through headphones, headsets, earbuds etc. that require the user to put something in or on the ear. This is an invasive way to listen compared to how one listens naturally with nothing covering the ear. Personal audio listening device may also involve wires coming from the headset that can be a nuisance, and there are challenges to keeping listening device in place on or in the ear when playing sports or being active. In addition, headsets occlude the ear from other environmental sounds making headset listening incompatible with other activities such as driving, work settings, and anything that requires attention to sounds from the environment. The duration for which personal audio devices can be worn may be limited due to the health risks of prolonged sound exposure, discomfort, or the need to hear sound from the outside environment.